Longing To Be Home
by CaileeChaos
Summary: One year. One dreary, miserable year. Honestly, how long did Aslan expect them to wait?


**I was watching **Prince Caspian **last night and I keep getting angry. They made Lucy seem like a child still and at the end Edmund and Lucy were grossed out by Susan and Caspian kissing. That angered me because mentally they should all be grown-considering they lived in Narnia as adults for fifteen years. This one-shot is my way of correcting that. Enjoy. :]**

One year. One dreary, miserable year. Honestly, how long did Aslan expect them to wait?

It was very difficult for each of the Pevensies to leave Narnia. In Narnia they were royalty; they ruled each and every being from the Western Wood to River Rush and beyond. Mature and wise beyond their years they lived happily and wholesomely. Upon their return to Finchely, they were treated as children. Common, unknown, useless children and all the Pevensies dealt the with transition differently.

Susan adjusted better than the others; her forever optimistic self made the best of their return home. She often put up a great front for her siblings, willing them to move on as well. Though she longed to back in Narnia it trouble her that she did not want to be in England. It bothered her dearly that she had a desperate need to be back in Narnia rather than in Finchley with her mother and aunts and uncles and cousins, etc..

Susan threw herself into her schooling as a distraction. Though she had learned very much as a queen in Narnia, the knowledge London held was much different than that of the Narnian libraries. Susan worked and worked and worked; overachieving in every area of her schoolings. Yes, Susan adjusted the best because she was in denial.

Edmund did not return to his bitter self upon their journey back to Professor Kirke's home. Instead, Edmund worked very hard to ensure that Lucy's spirit stayed up. He cared deeply for his family like he never had before and his very muscles ached at the mere thought of what they were going through. Though he himself too missed Narnia, he more so worried for them. In fact, Edmund had turned into such a selfless man during his rein as Edmund the Just, that rarely did he let his siblings see him upset.

Edmund often stayed joyful and cheery when they were down. He would stay up for hours on end reacounting their journeys and adventures in Narnia with Lucy when Peter and Susan discouraged talk of such. What use was it retelling such stories when it would bring you momentary feelings of joy but ultimately make you long even more to go back? Edmund however knew that it was important to keep Narnia fresh in Lucy's mind or else the poor girl would lose all hope.

Peter did not deal. Peter did not move on. Peter turned cold, bitter, and angry. Though he never expressed these feelings towards his siblings, they knew of his change. Peter fought nearly every day at school over trivial matters that he would not have blinked at had he still been High King of Narnia. Peter knew he was being childish which was ironic considering he was angry for the fact of being treated like a child. Peter missed the authority he had as a ruler of Narnia; he missed the respect and responsibility; he missed his home.

Peter was grateful on some level-deeply within him. He was glad to see his mother again. He found that in the fifteen years they lived at Cair Paravel, that he had forgotten what his mother looked like and this upset him greatly. Never the less, everyday Peter prayed to whatever God there was out there, that he returned to his kingdom soon.

As for dear Lucy, well she was simply heartbroken. Lucy had grown greatly in the time they ruled over Narnia, not only mentally but physically as well. Back in London Lucy longed for that growth again. Now, she was still the small girl they left back in Finchley. Everyone looked at her as an innocent, childish girl and Lucy resented everyone for it. Lucy had matured greatly and though she was still very much so a free spirit and loving; she was brilliant and quick as a whip. But here, no one wanted to hear her opinion. Even more so, Lucy missed her friends. She missed the beavers, and Tumnus, and Aslan. Oh how she missed Aslan.

Lucy did not understand why he had let her leave. She did not understand what she did wrong for them to have been forced back to their time. In a way, she did not want to understand.

Now I must apologize. I was wrong when I said _all the Pevensies dealt the with transition differently_. Wrong in the fact that none of them dealt. They all still longed for Narnia; longed to be home; longed to rule; longed to be free.


End file.
